FlamingoMask vs. Camera Ghost: Fukuoka Showdown
FlamingoMask vs. Camera Ghost: Fukuoka Showdown is a "lost" RP that was performed in early 2017. Story Sometime later, FlamingoMask ended up in Fukuoka, resting on top of a peach tree, though as he woke up he had no memory of how he got there. Upon waking up, FlamingoMask then flew down, slowly soaring down from tree to reach the ground. As he landed, he realized that he was now alone and on his own again. FlamingoMask then walked out of the park he was in, and into the city. Sometime later, FlamingoMask then walked into the city, doing his best to act casual and natural. Unfortunately, right before he could properly adjust to his settings a camera monster then began his attack on the center of the city; Camera Ghost. FlamingoMask flew up and got on the case quickly. FlamingoMask then met up with Camera Ghost and stopped him from lashing his tendrils at a group of civilians. Camera Ghost then fired his laser beam at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask leaped out of the way; doing his best to avoid the explosions that followed. Camera Ghost was on a roll though, and then fired a large and powerful concentrated laser blast at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask was hit badly and sent rolling around the ground. As FlamingoMask got back up, he then fought back by firing a light beam at Camera Ghost, hitting Camera Ghost and causing him to stagger back. FlamingoMask then leaped up and chopped at Camera Ghost's head. Camera Ghost then launched his film reel tendrils at FlamingoMask, constricting him. FlamingoMask leaped up once again and kicked at some of the tendrils, punching at some back. Camera Ghost then whipped one film reel tendril at FlamingoMask's neck, choking him. Camera Ghost then laughed and tossed FlamingoMask into the air; FlamingoMask cough as he got back up. As Camera Ghost fired another laser beam at FlamingoMask to wipe him out, FlamingoMask acted fast, creating a light shield to deflect the laser blast. The blast then was deflected back at Camera Ghost, inflicting major damage against him. Infuriated, Camera Ghost then got back up and fired a barrage of laser beams at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then pulled out his major weapon, the Wrecking Flail and bashed it against Camera Ghost; inflicting more damage against Camera Ghost. Camera Ghost then fired his film reel tendrils again at FlamingoMask in an attempt to bring him down. FlamingoMask had enough of Camera Ghost's actions though and chopped at the tendrils with his fists swiftly, slicing the tendrils off. Camera Ghost then tackled FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask sent Camera Ghost back away with his Wrecking Flail. FlamingoMask then finished off Camera Ghost by using his finishing move "Flamingo Kick" against him, finally destroying Camera Ghost and saving Fukuoka. FlamingoMask then got up and walked off, his work there now done. Trivia * This is the first FlamingoMask RP to have been retconned. * The reason it was retconned was because Gallibon the Destroyer felt that it was "filler" and removing it had no impact. Category:Lost RPs Category:FlamingoMask RPs Category:Retconned Stuff Category:FlamingoMask